Sega Power Issue 17
This issue was dated April 1991 and cost £1.25 News Game Gear - not so dear :Sega will launch at £99. Previews World Class Leaderboard - Master System James Pond: Underwater Agent - Mega Drive Shadow Dancer - Mega Drive Afterburner 2 - Mega Drive PGA Tour Golf - Mega Drive Dynamite Duke - Mega Drive, Master System Reviews 'Comments' Moonwalker - 90% (Mega Drive) :A classic game that will keep you entralled for ages. Brilliant graphics, fantastic touches to the gameplay and a soundtrack second to none. Moonwalker has loads of brilliant gimmicks, but is an excellent game as well. Bad? Definitely not! ESWAT - 78% :Good graphics, great sound and a tried and trusted gameplay. Nothing exceptional, but lots of nice touches. Worth a try. Super Real Basketball - 65% :Good attempt at a very hard job. The graphics are detailed and functional, but the lack of depth means that it appeals to neither the novice or the fanatical basketball fan. Moonwalker - 83% (Master System) :A good game, with some nice touches. The graphics are excellent, all the characters move well and the backgrounds provide lots of nice 'n' moody scenes for the action to take place. There are lots of great inventive features (like the hat-throwing) but unfortunately these aren't quite enough to lift Moonwalker to a position amongst the all-time greats. If you can survive the ghastly sound, then Moonwalker will have you dancing for joy. Super League Baseball - 65% :It takes a while to play well, and it's good fun in both solo and two player modes but too much is left to chance in the gameplay department which detracts from the enjoyment of playing the game. Serious fans of the sport will be more forgiving of the gameplay however and should check it out at least. Dick Tracy - 30% :Not the worst game to ever appear in Sega Power, but it's getting close. The game generates no excitement, it's not fun to play and there's little in it to keep you coming back for more. If you're a big fan of the character or the movie you'd be much better off spending your money on a few movie magazines or similiar associated paraphernalia - you'll get much more enjoyment out of them and you might not have to spend so much money. Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse - 96% :The best licensed game to ever appear on the Master System, and arguably the best game of any sort to have appeared. We're giving it the highest rating we've ever given a game, Master or Mega - recommendations don't come any stronger than that. A stonking dream of a game. Speedball - 80% :Speedball gets a high Power Factor because it's a great game to play - only in two player mode however. If you're only going to play it on your own, don't bother. If you and a mate fancy clubbing together and sharing the cart though you'll have hours of entertaining and highly competitive fun. A good start Mirrorsoft, but beef up the one player option next time all right? Twin Hawk - 70% :A good conversion of a nothing special coin-op. Zapping junkies who want new attack patterns and to test their reflexes will get the most from it. The rest of us will just see it as a fairly good shoot-em-up. 'Table' Tips Alex Kidd in Shinobi World - Special guide Super Monaco GP Altered Beast Captain Silver Trans-Bot Alex Kidd in Miracle World John Madden Football Zillion II - Map Arnold Palmer's Tournament Golf Super League Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap Spellcaster Golden Axe Golfamania After Burner R-Type Double Dragon Issue Index Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Master System Reviews